Mlbb One-shots
by Reyna Joryugamo
Summary: A bunch of one shots for my pairings Rated T for now but might change in the future
1. Give it back! (Clauthel)

"Come back here! "

"Hahahah, how about no? "

"Grrr, Claude! "

Leo just looked at the both of them as they proceed to run in the whole forest.

Meanwhile, Dexter just danced away to the noise.

"I'll castrate you if you don't give back to me my crossbow! "

Suddenly Claude stopped running which made Irithel ram into his back.

"Ouch, that hurts. Hey are you going to give back my crossbow no-"

Claude then proceeded to face Irithel and then suddenly pulled her to him.

This action made Irithel blush at how close they are to each other.

"But Iri, how are we going to have children if you castrated me? "

"..."

Irithel didn't answer and just stared at Claude.

Which made him smirk.

"Ow, why did you punched me? "

Irithel punched Claude and stole back her crossbow before he recovered.

"Because you're an idiot"

"Admit it. You like the idea of starting a family. "

"Yes I do like the idea of starting a family"

"See? No-

"Just not with you"

"Ouch, am I that undesirable? "

Irithel just ignored him and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going? "

"To Nana's house. Come on Leo"

"What the-"

"Hey Iri! Don't leave me and Dexter here"

"Iri"

"Heyy"

"Wait up! "

Sadly for him(and Dexter), Irithel and Leo had a head start and as such, Claude and Dexter was left behind.

"Stop looking at me like that Dexter. It's not my fault Iri and Leo left us behind"

"And also I'm not the one who was dancing while using the noise as music"

Dexter looked at Claude and said something in his own language.

And then he started running to leave Claude behind.

"Seriously, you too? Why do you guys keep leaving me? "


	2. Blind(Hayabi) Part 1

**Hanabi looked at Hayabusa worried for him. **

**After all, Hayabusa got his heart broken(cliche much?).**

**Hayabusa likes Kagura but it turns out that Kagura likes Chou. **

**Yes, shocking. **

**Anyway, it turns out that Chou likes Kagura too. **

**So you can guess what happens. **

**Kagura and Chou started dating. **

**And Hayabusa got rejected by Kagura since he still tried to confess. **

**(That's what you deserve you little pussy, for breaking Hanabi's heart. Oh wait, back to the story)**

**So now, Hanabi's worried for Hayabusa. **

**He stopped appearing to their spars. **

**He stopped training. **

**It's like he lost all his motivation. **

**While Hanabi was deep in thought, she didn't notice someone going up to her. **

**"Hanabi"**

**"Oh! Hello Rafaela"**

**Rafaela smiled at her and she smiled back. It's hard not to smile back to Rafaela. **

**"Is Hayabusa still down? "**

**"Yeah he still haven't move on. It's been 4 months now and there's no improvement. I don't know what to do anymore. "**

**"Rafaela, please tell me you have something to help him"**

**"I have nothing. But I am sure that he will get better. After all, he still have someone by his side who loves him"**

**Hanabi blushed at Rafaela's sentence. Why can't everybody just shut up about her feeling for Hayabusa. **

**"I must go now, Hanabi. For I fear that Argus might have destroyed something by now"**

**"Hahahaha, you really dint trust him alone, huh? "**

**"I try to, but everytime it seems he always managed to get into a fight"**

**They looked at each other and laughed. **

**Later on, Rafaela has already left and Hanabi is on her way to Hayabusa's house to check up on him. **

**"Hayabusa, open up! "**

**...**

**"Hayabusa! "**

**The door suddenly opened when she was going to know again. **

**"..."**

**"Sigh, did you ate lunch now? "**

**"...no"**

**"And why didn't you eat? "**

**"I'm not hungry"**

**"You still need to eat"**

**Hanabi then went inside Hayabusa's house and looked around it. **

**It was just simple. (I don't know how to describe a house hehe)**

**"Wait, do you even have food here? "**

**"...I do. It's just not cooked"**

**"...fine I'll make something for you"**

**"But-"Hanabi looked at Hayabusa worried for him. **

**After all, Hayabusa got his heart broken(cliche much?).**

**Hayabusa likes Kagura but it turns out that Kagura likes Chou. **

**Yes, shocking. **

**Anyway, it turns out that Chou likes Kagura too. **

**So you can guess what happens. **

**Kagura and Chou started dating. **

**And Hayabusa got rejected by Kagura since he still tried to confess. **

**(That's what you deserve you little pussy, for breaking Hanabi's heart. Oh wait, back to the story)**

**So now, Hanabi's worried for Hayabusa. **

**He stopped appearing to their spars. **

**He stopped training. **

**It's like he lost all his motivation. **

**While Hanabi was deep in thought, she didn't notice someone going up to her. **

**"Hanabi"**

**"Oh! Hello Rafaela"**

**Rafaela smiled at her and she smiled back. It's hard not to smile back to Rafaela. **

**"Is Hayabusa still down? "**

**"Yeah he still haven't move on. It's been 4 months now and there's no improvement. I don't know what to do anymore. "**

**"Rafaela, please tell me you have something to help him"**

**"I have nothing. But I am sure that he will get better. After all, he still have someone by his side who loves him"**

**Hanabi blushed at Rafaela's sentence. Why can't everybody just shut up about her feeling for Hayabusa. **

**"I must go now, Hanabi. For I fear that Argus might have destroyed something by now"**

**"Hahahaha, you really dint trust him alone, huh? "**

**"I try to, but everytime it seems he always managed to get into a fight"**

**They looked at each other and laughed. **

**Later on, Rafaela has already left and Hanabi is on her way to Hayabusa's house to check up on him. **

**"Hayabusa, open up! "**

**...**

**"Hayabusa! "**

**The door suddenly opened when she was going to know again. **

**"..."**

**"Sigh, did you ate lunch now? "**

**"...no"**

**"And why didn't you eat? "**

**"I'm not hungry"**

**"You still need to eat"**

**Hanabi then went inside Hayabusa's house and looked around it. **

**It was just simple. (I don't know how to describe a house hehe)**

**"Wait, do you even have food here? "**

**"...I do. It's just not cooked"**

**"...fine I'll make something for you"**

**"But-"**

**"No buts"**

**"Fine"**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot hehe**

**They probably ooc. **

**"No buts"**

**"Fine"**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot hehe**

**They probably ooc. **


	3. Christmas(Lancedette)

Chapter Start

"Lancelot, did you get the tree? "

Odette asked Lancelot.

It was 9 days before Christmas and they still have no any kind of Christmas decorations.

"About that... Hehehehe no"

Lancelot sheepishly said at Odette.

"Are you serious? I gave you only one job and you really failed at it! "

"It's not my fault that Alucard asked me to hang out! "

"Yes it is! You can just say no! But you still went with him! "

"Why are you so damn angry?! "

"Because I'm the one who do all the chores in this house! I do the decorations for Christmas! I clean it!

I did everything! So I thought why not let you buy the tree! But then it turns out you can't do it! You always want to have fun! You're always with Alucard and the others that you don't spend time with me anymore! "

Lancelot recoiled in surprise at Odette 's outburst and was speechless.

Odette then went to her room and slamned the door close.

"...w-wait. Odette! I'm sorry"

Lancelot went to Odette's door and tried to say sorry.

But Odette won't accept it.

Saddened and guilty, Lancelot went to find someone who might help him.

*I'm not fast, just chubby*

"Surprise her"

"But how am I going to surprise her? "

"I don't know. You can buy the tree and decorate it. And also do the chores. Your choice"

"I guess that's better than nothing. Thanks Argus"

"You're lucky Rafaela was here when you came. Or else I'm going to chop your head off for bothering me from my show"

"Hahaha sorry Argus"

*time to shine*

"I guess I kind of feel Odette now. It is hard to decorate all alone"

"But still I have to try. I have to make my beautiful Odette happy"

*for justice*

Odette went out of her room

"Quiet. I guess Lancelot is out again with the others"

"I guess I'll do the dishes now. "

"What the- the dishes are clean now. And the decorations. Not only that, all of the chores are all done now"

Odette then went to the living room and was surprised. There was a tree that is already decorated.

"How? "

"Odette? Oh you're just in time. "

"Lancelot? "

"I made dinner. But its probably not as good as yours hehehe"

"Did you? "

"Yes, I did all the chores"

"Why? "

"I learned from my errors. Well not exactly, but you get my point. It was wrong for me to leave all the chores to you. And I don't even spend time with you. Im sorry"

"Lancelot... "

Lancelot braced herself for a slap or an angry response. But he was surprised when Odette instead just hugged him.

"Just promise me you won't try to go back to you ways"

"Don't worry my beautiful Odette. I'll try to be matured now"

"I don't think you can be matured, hehe. "

"Ah but that hurts. But thank you"

"Why? "

"For forgiving me. And also if I don't have you I probably have a hard time in life now because of my attitude "

Odette smiled at him. So he smiled back at her.

"I still do love you. And when a person loves, he/she learns to forgive"

They stared at each other for a minute or so.

"How about we eat dinner now, beautiful Odette? "

"Stop making me blush with your beautiful comment. And I'm actually hungry now"

"Ok then. We shall eat the dinner that I have prepared for the both of us. "

They looked at each other before laughing.

Well, it looks like their Christmas is saved.

Wait.

Do anyone knows what happened to Alucard?

*somewhere in a bar*

"I'm so sorryyyyyyy"

"Sorry won't cut it Alucard"

"I'm just flirting with the girls. I wasnt going to get serious with any of them"

"Oh really? This video that one of them showed to me says otherwise"

"Ruby, please don't kill me! "


	4. You're just too tall(Aluby)

Chapter Start.

"Come on. Ughh"

"What's the problem there, Ruby? "

"I can't reach this book that I want"

Alucard put down the book he was reading and started walking to where Ruby was.

"Step asied, I'll reach the book for you. Now just point it to me"

"That book"

Alucard reached the book Ruby was reaching for with such ease.

"Here you go, shortie"

"What did you just called me? "

"Shortie, why? Got a problem with it Ruby?"

"Grrrr"

They were currently at the library, just relaxing before their next mission.

"Oh? Are you angry? Hahahah you are so cute while angry. You're like a little chihuahua "

"Why you little- "

"Little? Don't tell me you forgot who was taller here"

"I will personally punch you"

"That is if you can reach me. "

Alucard then leaned down to Ruby, their face being close.

A little too close for Ruby, as she started to turn red.

"Munchkin"

This comment made Ruby snap out of her stupor.

"That's it! You're dead Alucard! "

"Huh? W-wait! "

"You are so going to pay for that! "

Ruby then started chasing Alucard with her scythe, which just randomly appeared in her hands.

"We're in a library! "

"I don't care! "

Three tables away from where they were originally stationed at, an old man was watching them.

"Ahh, to be young and in love again"

The old man then stood up and started walking out of the library.

"Come back here! "

Shouts can still be heard outside the library.

The old man then walked to a silent alley.

Suddenly the old man started to change.

From a frail old man to a muscular man with brown hair.

"I may not be able to save your parents and you childhood"

He then looked up in the sky.

"But I can save you from a life full of sadness. With her help, of course"

Chapter End.

Bonus points for those who knows who the man is.

(Ruby is a tsundere)

(And Alucard is a masochist)

Hehehe.


	5. Wait(Helcurt)

Just an random one shot for mah Helcurt.

Chapter Start.

'Where are the others? "

Helcurt thought as he was running in the forest, trying to run away from the humans.

'Did they left me? "

"No, they must have been occupied by other humans. "

Helcurt then traveled using his ability which threw the humans off his whereabouts.

"I guess I'll just go back to the village. "

Helcurt then started running again. But this, time with a destination in mind.

Home.

*AHAHAHAH TREMBLE*

Helcurt has now arrived in his village.

But he was severely surprised.

"Hello. Guys? "

"Hey where are you guys? "

There was no one in the village. Not a single soul.

"Did did they get captured? "

"No, the others are too strong for that"

Helcurt decided to check the whole village.

There was still no one.

"Where are they? "

*your death doesn't concern me*

It has been three days since Helcurt decided to wait for the others.

"It's been 3 days now. I- I have to accept that the others are gone"

"But, what if they're still here? And I just don't know where to find them. I'll leave this vil-"

He was interrupted by an explosions and shouting.

"Humans"

"How did they find this place? "

"I'll have to hide. I can't take them all. And I still need to wait for the others."

So he ran and ran until he found a dark place.

"Where and what is this place? "

"This place feels... like home. But how? Why does this place feels like home? "

"I'm so sleepy. Maybe I can take a rest for a while before searching for the others."

"Yes, I will do that. So I have energy..."

Before he knew it, Helcurt fell into a deep slumber. A slumber that little did he knows, he won't wake up to for a long time.

'I will find and wait for the others"

Chapter End.

I don't know what I just wrote hahahaha.


	6. Blind(Hayabi) part 2

"Hayabusa! "

Hanabi and Hayabusa looked at Angela as she suddenly barged inside Hayabusa's house.

"And oh! Also Hanabi"

"What's wrong, Angela? "

Hanabi asked her as she put down the food she had cooked and went to Angela.

"A group, actually with how many there are I could call it an army, from the Abyss started approaching the borders! "

"What! "

"And the Moniyan forces are slowly but surely losing"

"Then let's go help them! "

Angela nodded, determined to save those she can save.

"Hayabusa"

Hayabusa looked at Hanabi once he heard his name.

"Are you going to come? "

"...fine"

"That's great! This means more help! "

Angela shouted.

"Let me just get ready, ok Angela? "

"OK"

"Hayabusa, you too. Get ready"

*time skip brought to you by purple bull cat*

They were in the battlefield now and was starting to help.

"Yes! At this rate, while we can't finish all of them, we can atleast shoo them way! "

"Stop being so positive, Angela. We don't know if they have backup"

"Stop being rude, Hayabusa"

"Tsk"

Hayabusa then went back to killing.

"He's mean. But I understand "

Angela went back to healing the wounded, leaving Hanabi to protect those who are still in the battlefield.

And Hanabi did that, protecting and helping the wounded to get away.

She saw Hayabusa killing many Abyss forces.

"Well, atleast his skills didn't get rusty"

And so, Hanabi focused again in protecting.

When suddenly she saw something behind Hayabusa.

She started shouting, but she knows that Hayabusa won't be able to dodge since he was parrying with an Abyss.

"Thud"

Hayabusa looked behind him and was surprised.

"Hanabi? "

He then went to her side and picked her up as she started coughing up blood.

"Why-? Why did you protected me? "

"Because you're important, Hayabusa"

"But I've been so rude to you and the others"

"It's normal for someone who had their heart broken. I should know, since I was a victim of it"

Hayabusa then started tearing up.

"Don't cry. It's out of character for you"

"How can I not? "

Hanabi just smiled at him.

"Just remember to be nicer to the others"

"I will. In fact, after this I'm going to treat you to wherever you want"

"Heh, if only I can see that day"

"No, don't talk like that"

"I'm going to die Hayabusa"

"You're not! I just have to take you to Angela then she and Rafaela will treat you until you're good as new and- "

"Hayabusa"

He stopped talking and looked at Hanabi.

"Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest"

"But- "

"No buts"

"Fine"

"I actually wanted to tell you something for a long time now"

"What is it? Tell me Hanabi"

"Heh, I didn't thought that I would see the day that you would want to hear me"

"Please just tell me"

"I love you "

Hayabusa then stopped hearing the battle going in around him. All he can hear are those three words that he heard.

He started to think who was always there for him. Not Kagura. It was Hanabi. From his first kill to his parents's death. She was always there.

He then realized. He loves her too. He was just so stuck in protecting Kagura that he mistook it for love. But it was just duty.

"Hanabi, I think I love yo- "

He stopped talking. He can't feel Hanabi anymore.

"Hanabi? Hanabi! "

She died before he can even say those words.

And he know why.

He was too blind to see the person who truly loves him.

And so he payed for it.

By blood.

But it was not his.

It was the person who truly loves him.

Hanabi


	7. Mess(Modern AU)

***probably ooc***

Selena looked at the mess that was called house

There were magazines lying around, dirty dishes in the sink, there were even cobwebs. The chairs, for some reason, was all around the house. Just think of a messy room. And then double that by ten.

And you have this house Selena walked into.

"What happened here!? Did a tornado went through here?! "

Selena then navigated around the house until she got into the second floor. She went to the bedroom of the owner of the house and opened it.

To Selena's surprise, the room was clean.

She looked at the owner of the house and saw that they were sleeping in their bed.

"Hey, get up! "

"Hmm, don't wanna"

"Get up! Right now! "

"Ok, ok. I'm up"

She watched as they sat up and looked at them.

"Care to explain what happened to the house? Moskov"

"Umm, it's messy? "

"Exactly! What I am asking you is why is your house like this"

"Uhh, I didn't clean it? "

"And why? "

"I was busy"

Selena looked at Moskov who was starting to fully awake and sighed.

"You really love your job huh? "

"Yes, I do"

"Well, while you love your job, could you atleast please clean your house? "

"Ummm"

"Let me guess, everytime you went back from hunting, you just go to sleep. "

"Yes"

"You have weekends. What did you do? "

"Play, and read"

"Stand up, now"

"Ok"

Moskov stood up and Selena was reminded of their height difference.

Selena was 5'5.

Meanwhile, Moskov was 5'11.

"Clean your house, now"

"Can't I clean it next time? It's Saturday"

"And then what? It'll stay like this for months? "

"Good point "

"Sigh, sometimes I wonder what will happen to you if I'm not here"

"Umm, I would prob- "

"Get to cleaning"

"Wha- "

"I said, start cleaning"

"Fine, fine. How bossy"

Selena went closer to Moskov and put her finger in his mouth.

"But you still love me"

Moskov blushed at Selena's words.

She then took off her finger and walked away.

"Now, start cleaning"

Moskov watched Selena walk out of the room and chuckled to herself.

"So bossy. But I am still so glad that I have her in my life"


End file.
